


Lucerna

by eorumverba



Series: fall au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jonghyun nods then, releases Tae’s hand to roll over so Tae can move closer so Jonghyun is the little spoon, back warm and solid against Tae’s chest. They press a soft kiss to the warm skin of Jonghyun’s neck, then settle down to go back to sleep again.





	

There’s an extra body in Tae’s bed when they wake up, but they don’t mind. They open their eyes and see Jonghyun’s plush lips close to their own; Jonghyun is still asleep but fae looks like an angel like this. Tae almost wishes faer hair was still bubblegum pink, but the warm chestnut color faer hair is now is just as good. Tae carefully lifts their arm to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist, marveling at the slimness of faer waist as they pull Jonghyun just a little closer. The movement makes Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open and fae smiles when fae sees Tae.

“Go back to sleep, it’s really early.” Tae whispers the words so they don’t break the stillness of the morning as Jonghyun fumbles for their hand with sleep-clumsy fingers.

Jonghyun nods then, releases Tae’s hand to roll over so Tae can move closer so Jonghyun is the little spoon, back warm and solid against Tae’s chest. They press a soft kiss to the warm skin of Jonghyun’s neck, then settle down to go back to sleep again.

This time they wake to a heavy arm around their waist: by the callouses on thick fingers, Tae guesses it’s Jinki. There’s warm breath beating against their neck and while Tae _wants_ to roll over, they’d seen the dark eye circles Jinki had been sporting, and for Jinki to meander into Tae’s room to sleep meant he’d _really_ been tired. But the door’s opening and Gwiboon peeks her head in, sighs when she sees the three of them.

“Breakfast is ready,” she mouths, and Taemin sticks their tongue out at her. They both know what a light sleeper Jonghyun is, how much Jinki needs his sleep. Gwiboon’s lips curve up in a soft grin and she shrugs, takes her phone out and takes a picture, most likely for her snapchat.

But the sound is on and they both freeze, but the damage is done: Jonghyun shifts, sits up and yawns, eyes widening when fae sees Gwiboon and Tae, Jinki still asleep.

“Breakfast is ready,” Gwiboon mouths again, this time directed at Tae. Fae brightens immediately and slip out of bed soundlessly; Min’s sleeping shirt engulfs Jonghyun and falls almost to faer knees. Tae realizes then that Jonghyun is wearing Jinki’s yellow fuzzy socks, and they roll their eyes. Jinki had been looking for those socks for ages now and Jonghyun had just looked up at Jinki with wide eyes and said no when asked if fae knew where the socks were.

“Are you coming?” Jonghyun whispers the words when fae gets next to Gwiboon. She’s wearing a pretty pale blue sweater and Tae’s favorite pair of dark jeans, but they don’t mind. She’s super super cute, and they mouth that at her just to see her smile.

“Is Min up?” Tae whispers back, and when Gwiboon shakes her head, Tae slips out of Jinki’s hold and out of bed to join them.

“They can eat together,” Tae murmurs, and carefully close the door behind them.

Breakfast is an omelette for Gwiboon and there’s a stack of pancakes on the stove, and Jonghyun gasps. “Pancakes!”

Tae goes to the fridge and gets out the chocolate milk for Jonghyun and milk for themself, pours drinks while Gwiboon gets plates and Jonghyun gets the syrup from the cabinet while humming to faerself.

“Did you two sleep well?”

“Yup!” Jonghyun’s gotten faer food and is sitting down at faer usual place, and when Tae looks over, they see that Jonghyun is wiggling in place as fae waits for Gwiboon and Tae to get their food and sit as well.

“So I was thinking we could go candle shopping today,” Gwiboon takes a delicate sip of tea and then continues speaking, “after Jinki and Min wake up, anyway. Sounds good?”

Jonghyun nods and spreads syrup over faer pancake while fae speaks, “And bubble bath mix?”

“Cookies, and more hot chocolate mix,” Tae covers their mouth as they add to the list, “apples and blueberries for pie too.”

“We’ll go grocery shopping later, after Min and Jinki can add to the list too. Now is just for candles. And didn’t you _just_ get bubble bath mix?”

“We had an accident,” Jonghyun covers faer mouth with faer hand as fae giggles, “it was Tae’s fault though-”

“It was worth it, and it was _not_ my fault. Not _entirely_.”

Gwiboon looks between them and _sighs_ , shakes her head and continues eating her omelette. “I don’t even want to know. Do you want a bite, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun nods and opens faer mouth to accept the forkful of omelette Gwiboon offers, face brightening as fae chews. “It’s really good! Another?”

“How about I just make you an omelette tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Jonghyun takes another bite of pancake, still wiggling in faer seat as fae chews, slower now.

Min shuffles into the kitchen then, hair messy and eyes still half-shut from sleep. Min yawns and presses gentle kisses to Jonghyun’s, Tae’s and Gwiboon’s foreheads in turn before shuffling over to the coffeemaker. Gwiboon has already made coffee for Min and Jinki and Min pours a cup, downs half of it before getting a pancake on a plate and sitting next to Jonghyun. “Morning,” Min’s voice is low and slightly rough from sleep, “what are we doing today?”

“Candle shopping!”

“I wanted us to all make pie tonight, but Gwiboon said no.” Tae still sounds upset over Gwiboon’s decision and Min frowns over at her.

“Why no pie?”

“Because us going to the grocery store _just for apples_ would turn into you wanting more sports drinks, and Jonghyun trying to sneak candy and juice into the cart, and Jinki _needing_ more soda, and Tae demanding that we get tiny plastic water bottles even though _all of us_ have water bottles!”

“They’re small and cute, so we need them.”

“ _I’m_ small and cute, and you have me.” Jonghyun offers, a shy grin flirting with faer lips when Tae nods.

“My _point_ is that we never come out with just what we went in for. _That_ is why we’re not making pie.”

“But we won’t get anything else! You’ll put it back anyway.” Jonghyun pouts at Gwiboon, and Tae and Min exchange victorious grins when Gwiboon’s steadfast expression crumbles.

“Maybe.” Which is a yes in Tae’s book. “Hurry up and finish breakfast so we can go, okay?”

“Can I wear your sweater-dress? The blue one.”

“The new one, you mean.”

Jonghyun nods without looking at Gwiboon as fae feeds Min a rather large forkful of pancake. “Please?”

“Fine.” Gwiboon sounds exasperated but they all know she isn’t; this happens all the time, and Jonghyun _always_ ends up wearing whoever’s clothes fae wants.

“Think I’m done,” Jonghyun pushes away faer empty plate, frowns down at it, “I thought I could eat two, but I’m _full_.”

“We did eat a lot last night,” Min reaches out to take Jonghyun’s hand, “remember?”

“Still…”

“Jonghyunnie, how about you go get dressed and I’ll wake up Jinki, and then we’ll go get your candles, and we can go get pie stuff too.”

Jonghyun brightens immediately at that and nods vigorously, puts faer plate in the sink and turns to go back to faer bedroom. Fae meets Jinki at the kitchen door and Jinki obligingly leans down so Jonghyun can stand on faer toes to press faer lips to Jinki’s.

“You taste like syrup,” Jinki mumbles, “pancakes? Waffles?”

“Pancakes.” Jonghyun sounds breathless and fae lets Jinki tug them back into the kitchen. When Jinki gets his two pancakes, he sits and pats his lap for Jonghyun to sit, and fae does, a giddy smile on faer lips.

“Morning, Jinki,” Jonghyun wrapping faer arms around his neck as fae presses chaste kisses to his cheek, “Jinki Jinki Jinki!”

“Good morning, Jonghyunnie. You’re cute today.”

“I’m cute _every_ day.”

“Petit Jonghyunnie,” Gwiboon cooes, “super cute Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun’s mouth drops and fae hides faer face behind faer hands, giggling. “Stop it-”

“Why would we stop when you’re so cute?” Tae leans their elbow on the table, grinning wickedly at Jonghyun, “you’re super cute Jonghyunnie, we all know it.”

Min doesn’t say anything, just turns to Jonghyun and cups faer face in Min’s hands and kisses fae. When Min pulls away, Tae can _see_ the adoration on Min’s face and Jonghyun looks dazed, but fae grins and kisses Min’s cheek, flushed red.

“You’re super cute and we all love you,” Jinki turns Jonghyun around to kiss fae’s grinning lips, “okay?”

“Okay,” Jonghyun nods, slips from Jinki’s lap to kiss them each in turn, “I love you too. All of you, equally.”

(They almost end up not going to the store because somehow, they end up getting the unused blankets and pillows from the storage closet and tossing them to the living room floor so they can all pile up there with Jonghyun in the middle. It’s quiet except for Jonghyun’s giggles and the quiet whisper of praise between the four of them, all directed at Jonghyun. Jinki is on the edge of the pile, and at Jonghyun’s whispered request, he gets up to light the apple cinnamon candle. It’s Gwiboon that pulls him back, that mumbles the last quiet _I love you_ before they all fall silent and one by one, fall asleep.)


End file.
